The X-Files: Deep Throat
"Deep Throat" is the second episode of the science fiction/mystery series The X-Files. It was directed by Daniel Sackheim and written by series creator Chris Carter. It first aired on the FOX Network on September 17th, 1993. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 1x01. Although this is the second aired episode of The X-Files, it is considered the first episode following the pilot. * This episode introduces the character of Deep Throat, played by Jerry Hardin. Deep Throat will make recurring appearances throughout season one. * This is the first episode of The X-Files with Joseph Patrick Finn as line producer and production manager. * This is the first episode of The X-Files with Clyde Klotz as assistant art director. Klotz will marry series star Gillian Anderson on January 1st, 1994 and father a daughter, Piper Maru on September 25th, 1994 . * Actor Seth Green will go on to play teenage werewolf Daniel "Oz" Osbourne in the WB Network television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Actors Carrie Classen, Tony Morelli and Cody Serpa are all uncredited for their participation in this episode. * Actor Johnny Cuthbert is credited as Jon Cuthbert in this episode. * First professional acting work for Cody Serpa. Allusions The title of this episode is taken from a pseudonym used by William Mark Felt, Sr., who was the associate director of the FBI in the 1970s. Felt used the name Deep Throat while feeding information to investigative reporters Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein relating to then President Richard M. Nixon and his involvement in what would come to be known as the Watergate Scandal. The name itself is taken from a sexual act of fellatio and was also the title to a pornographic movie produced in 1972. Jerry Hardin's character on The X-Files uses the name Deep Throat and serves a similar role to Mark Felt, secretly feeding sensitive information to Fox Mulder and assisting him in uncovering the truth behind alien abductions. Quotes * Fox Mulder: Why would they go to all this trouble? Out of a need for security? Security of what? I think there's a huge conspiracy here, Scully. They've got a UFO here, I'm sure of it. And they'll do anything to keep it a secret, including sacrificing the lives and minds of those pilots, because what if that secret got out. * Dana Scully: If, if that were true, it would be a national scandal. * Fox Mulder: No no, you're not thinking big enough, if it were true, it would be confirmation of the existence of extraterrestrial life. * Dana Scully: Did you ever stop to think that what we saw was simply an experimental plane. Like the stealth bomber or, this Aurora Project. Doesn't the government have a right and a responsibility, to protect its secrets? * Fox Mulder: Yes, but at what cost, when does the human cost become too high for the building of a better machine? .... * Dana Scully: Mulder, would you explain to me what's going on. * Fox Mulder: I think they re-wired that man's brain. Some kind of selective memory drain. * Dana Scully: The brain doesn't work like that, Mulder. You can't just go in and erase certain files. * Fox Mulder: Then you explain it to me. * Dana Scully: There are types of amnesia th.. * Fox Mulder: This is not amnesia, I think it's something far more deliberate and insidious. * Dana Scully: All I'm saying, is that the science or medical technology to do what you are suggesting, does not exist. * Fox Mulder: And neither does the technology to fly the aircraft we saw last night. .... * Deep Throat: Leave this case alone, Agent Mulder. * Fox Mulder: What? * Deep Throat: The military will not tolerate an FBI investigation. * Fox Mulder: Who are you? * Deep Throat: I, er, can be of help to you. I've had a certain interest in your work. * Fox Mulder: How do you know about my work? * Deep Throat: Well, let's just say that I'm in a position to know quite a lot of things, er, things about our government. * Fox Mulder: Who are you? Who do you work for? * Deep Throat: It's unimportant, I came here to give you some valuable advice. You are exposing yourself and Agent Scully to unnecessary risk, I advise you to drop the case. * Fox Mulder: I can't do that. * Deep Throat: You have much work to do, Agent Mulder, don't jeopardise the future of your own efforts. .... * Fox Mulder: They're here aren't they? * Deep Throat: Mr Mulder, they've been here for a long, long time. Home Video * The X-Files: The Complete First Season (Disc 1) * The X-Files: The Complete Collection (Disc 1) * The X-Files: The Complete Collector's Edition (Disc 1) See also External Links ---- Category:1993/Episodes Category:Daniel Sackheim/Director Category:Chris Carter/Writer Category:Chris Carter/Executive producer Category:Joseph Patrick Finn/Line producer Category:Alex Gansa/Supervising producer Category:R.W. Goodwin/Executive producer Category:Howard Gordon/Supervising producer Category:Glen Morgan/Executive producer Category:Paul Rabwin/Producer Category:James Wong/Executive producer Category:Mark Snow/Composer Category:Episodes with crew categories